The Dance
by WafflesRtheBest
Summary: Modern Day A/U, Sofia and Cedric meet as children, and then lose touch when she moves across town to be with her new family. She bumps into him again at high school, but he isn't the same friendly boy she knew. Fluffy and super cheesy. Cedfia, (teen) Cedric x (teen) Sofia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U where sofia and Cedric grow up together in a modern day setting much closer in age...**

**super lame cover art by me (if you happen to have ur own fan art you'd like me to use as a cover, PM me! Lol I can't draw very well..)**

**Just a set of drabbles to make up a sort-of prologue. In these Sofia is 8, Cedric is 10. **

Prologue:

The first time Sofia met him, she had been playing at the park near her house. He was a scrawny kid, wearing shorts and a dirty tank top. His hair was black, and cut short. He sat on the ground, watching a spider crawl over his hand. When she got close to him and saw it, she gasped, causing him to jump and drop the spider. He tried to catch it, but it got away.

"That was a neat one," he said sadly.

"Weren't you afraid it was going to bite you?" she asked, horrified.

"No. Now help me find another one." He stood up, and dusted himself off.

"Ew," she said, but figured she should help since it was her fault that he had lost it to begin with.

They walked throughout the park, looking through the sparse grass for any signs of a spider. There were plenty of other bugs, but none of them interested the boy.

"I've seen all those before," he told her.

Sofia nodded, and continued to help him look until her mother called her.

"I have to go now," she said.

"Ok, I should probably go too." He kicked at the dirt, and clasped his hands behind his back. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Sofia, what's yours?" she smiled, glad to talk to him about something other than icky bugs.

"Cedric. Want to be my friend?" he asked.

"Sure, cee-dric!" she smiled at him, but he scowled at her.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Cedric. 'said-rick'." He told her, pronouncing it carefully for her.

She nodded, and said it right. He smiled at her when she did. They waved goodbye and she went to join her mother and tell her about her new friend.

#

She didn't see him again until a few months later. She was tossing stones into the creek with her friends, Ruby and Jade. Then he appeared under the overpass, wading through the creek water. He stopped to look up and see who was tossing rocks down, and then waved. Sofia smiled, happy to see him again.

"Who's that," Ruby asked.

"And what is he doing?" Jade asked.

"That's Cedric, he's my friend." Sofia started to carefully make her way down the steep hill to join Cedric. The water wasn't too deep, and there were plenty of rocks to stand on. So she felt confident that she could stay dry. Besides, she wanted to see what he was doing.

"I'm not going down there," Jade called after her.

"Well I am," Ruby began to make her way down as well. After some loud sighs, Jade began to follow her friends.

Sofia laughed, and picked up the pace. She stepped on a patch of soft mud, and slid. Her arms shot out to balance herself, but it didn't help. She started to topple forward when she heard splashing. Small arms wrapped around her, but with the momentum it did little to stop her. There was another splash and she found herself sitting in the creek next to Cedric who had tried to catch her.

"You should be more careful," he scolded, standing up and looking down at his wet clothes.

"Are you guys ok?" Ruby asked. Sofia looked down at herself, she was wet and it hurt where she had landed, but she would be ok.

"Yeah, just wet." She said. Cedric helped her stand up. She look down at herself and frowned at her wet dress and shoes. So much for staying dry. "What are you doing in the creek?" she asked him.

"Trying to catch some crawfish." He shrugged. "Want to help me?"

"Ok," she said even though she didn't really want to. She wasn't sure what a crawfish was, but if it was anything like the spider she didn't think she even wanted to know. But, she liked spending time with him, even if he was a little weird.

#

Later that day her mother announced that her boyfriend had asked her to marry him. Sofia was very excited for her mom, but not as much when she learned that it meant she would have to move. She had to leave all of her friends, her house, and her school behind. They would be moving all the way to the other side of town.

That wasn't the only change to her life either, her new father was wealthy, and had a daughter and son that were now Sofia's step-siblings. Their new house was huge, much bigger than her old one. Her dad even had an assistant, named Baileywick, who helped him run his business. It was overwhelming, but she adjusted quickly. She made new friends, and kept in touch with her old ones. She never forgot about the boy she had befriended at the park, but she didn't see him again for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**The official start, lol. Sofia is a freshman, Cedric is a Junior. There will only be a few chapters. Hope you like it. :) I'm sorry if characters are OOC, I tried my best but I don't know if it worked that well… Let me know what you think in the reviews if you want to.**

1.

It was her first day of high school, and she would be attending the private school, RGB prep academy. Sofia was very nervous, and she walked closely to her siblings, but James quickly broke off to hang out with Zander.

"This place is huge," she told Amber, she clutched her math textbook to her chest, having already stopped at her locker.

"Yes, it is." Amber said simply, she waved to the other kids that she knew. Sofia waved too, but she still felt really anxious. She looked down at her textbook, Algebra. She didn't know why, but Math was always hard for her. It was so unfair that it was her very first class. The warning bell rang out, causing Sofia to wince.

"I'll see you at lunch, Sofia." Amber waved and walked on to her own class. She turned back for a moment, observing her paled sister, "Don't worry Sofia, most of our friends go here."

"Thanks, Amber." Sofia wished she had her sister's unfailing confidence. She bit her lip and decided to act brave even if she didn't feel it. She walked into the classroom just in time for the final bell. She took an empty seat near the door as the older gentleman at the front of the room began to hand out a syllabus.

"My name is Mr. Goodwin, and I'll be teaching you Algebra. This syllabus will tell you your daily homework assignments," he paused to let the class groan at the mention of daily homework, "and the dates for your tests. Make sure you do the homework, there will be pop quizzes." There were more groans. Sofia looked over the syllabus, between glances around the room to see if she saw anyone she knew. A few of the faces were familiar, but none that she knew really well. She slunk down in her chair.

She paid as much attention to his lesson as she could, but it became very clear that she was just as lost as she usually was. She looked down at the homework assignments, and the first test was in a week! It was only the first day, what was she going to do?

The bell rang to signal that class was over, as everyone started to pack up, Mr. Goodwin talked over the noise.

"If any of you think you might need extra help, come see me." He glanced out at the students who were happily ignoring him and leaving. Sofia held back for a moment, and then approached him.

"Excuse me?" she said, "Mr. Goodwin?"

"Yes?" he said, looking up from the papers he was pulling out of a folder. It was another set of the syllabus.

"You said to come up, if we thought we'd need extra help." She glanced down at her text book, then back to him. "I'm definitely going to need it. I've always struggled with math." She hoped he wasn't planning to kick her out and into a remedial class. She knew she could keep up if she really tried. And she was always willing to put in the extra effort. She was very proud of her grades.

"I see," he chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you came up to see me. Most students wait until they've failed their first test."

"I'd rather pass the first test," she said cheerfully, but blushing. Her sister would accuse her of being such a nerd.

"You can come to my class any day after school for tutoring." He said, smiling at her.

"A tutor? That sounds perfect." She said, relieved.

"My son will be the one to tutor you. He's very good at math, he's a junior, but he's already learning calculous." He said proudly.

"That sounds great, I'll come by." She smiled and starting to leave. "Thank you, I need to go to my next class now." She gave him a little wave and left. While in the hall she sent a quick text to Baileywick to tell him she planned to stay late, so that he could let her parents know.

#

Sofia was so happy to find her sister in the lunchroom later that day that she hadn't been watching where she was going. She ran right into someone, causing them to fall.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she started to say, but then a familiar face scowled back at her.

"Watch where you're going." He said coldly. It was Cedric. What was he doing at RGB Prep?

"Cedric, it's me, Sofia." She pointed at her chest, bad first day forgotten. She hadn't seen her friend in years. She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm aware." He stood up, dusted himself off, and frowned down at a crumpled lunch bag that she had made him squash.

"It's been so long since I've seen you…" she wasn't sure how to interpret his mood, he wasn't the friendly boy she had helped hunt creepy crawlies.

"Yes, it has. Goodbye," he turned and left, walking out to the courtyard with his lunch. She saw a few students snicker as he passed. One of them came up to her.

"You're new here aren't you?" he said haughtily.

"I'm a freshman." She said quietly. She didn't like his tone, and was sad that Cedric has just walked away from her like that.

"That little weirdo keeps to himself, he's only here because he has a scholarship," the boy sniffed. "I'd stay away from him, he's creepy and a loser."

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Sofia said, feeling shocked that the boy would say those things to her.

"Suit yourself," he said, shrugging and walking back to join his friends. She looked out the window to see Cedric was indeed sitting alone, nose in a book, and absently eating his lunch. She started to go out there, but Amber put a hand on her shoulder. She must have finally seen Sofia standing in the doorway to the lunchroom.

"Come on, Sofia. I found our friends, let's go eat. I'm starving." Amber tugged on Sofia's sleeve. She gave another reluctant look out at Cedric, before turning to follow her sister.

#

The final bell rang, and Sofia found herself quite grumpy. She had already started making friends, and other than her math class everything else seemed manageable. But Cedric's behavior still bothered her. He seemed angry with her, but she had no idea why.

She got to the math classroom in time to hear an argument going on within.

"Well, yes someone did already want help. It's our agreement, mister. You tutor my students that need help, and I buy all those books you want."

"Fine, but I'm not tutoring in here." It was Cedric. Sofia walked in, wanting to see him again. She was finally able to get a good look at him. He stood glaring at his father, the boy she had known had grown incredibly tall. His black hair was a little bit longer, but still short. He even had white bangs, no doubt dyed. He wore a dark green shirt and black pants. She blushed when she realized that despite his angry face she found him to be cute.

"Sofia," Mr. Goodwin said. "This is my son, Cedric. He's the tutor I told you about." He smiled at her. Cedric's eyes widened upon seeing her. The color drained from his face, and his scowl deepened.

"Great," Cedric said. He walked past her and out of the room. She wasn't sure what to do until he said, "Are you coming?"

"Yes," she squeaked. She turned on her heel and followed him out the door. She rushed to keep up with him, he seemed determined to out-walk her. "Wait, Cedric." Weren't they going to study in the classroom?

"Keep up." He said over his shoulder.

She jogged to catch up with him and grabbed his wrist, "Cedric?"

He stopped and looked down at her hand, "Let go."

"Why are you so mad at me?" she asked, frustrated.

"I'm not," he yanked his hand away, but his face softened. "Mad at you." He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just… mad at everything else."

He walked slower, and led her to the tree in the courtyard he had gone to earlier. He sat down, and she did the same. Even though she knew she really needed to be tutored, she found herself wanting to ask him a million questions that had nothing to do with math.

"Mr. Goodwin is your father?" she asked, finally picking one.

"Yes. Now you needed help with your homework?" he asked, pointing at the textbook and binder in her arms.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" she asked, opening her text book to the first homework assignment.

"I just am, now let's focus on math, shall we?" he jabbed her textbook. "Try the first problem, and let me know what you have a problem with."

She sighed, maybe if she finished the homework he would talk to her then.

**I'm tempted to write this from Cedric's POV so you can get a sense of what's going on in his head…. hopefully you can get a sense of it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I might rewrite this whole thing from Cedric's POV later, after this is uploaded, (since it's already done lol) until then I hope you enjoy what I have :)**

2.

Cedric tutored her after school every day, even though Sofia quickly got a handle on algebra. She actually didn't need any help, she discovered. But he didn't seem to mind her doing her homework while he read next to her either outside or in the classroom. She tried to make conversation with him, but he was blunt and told her to focus on her work.

Finally, other students began to go for tutoring, and he would ignore her, so she stopped going. She didn't need the help, anyway.

At lunch she would sit with her friends, but would usually peek out the windows to catch glimpses of Cedric. Then one day when she peered out, on the way to her usual table, she saw something upsetting. Aa boy was holding Cedric's book over his head. She forgot about her lunch, and went outside to investigate. Two boys were taunting Cedric, who sat on the grass looking up at them with an annoyed expression.

"Give me my book back," Cedric said. If he stood up he'd easily reach the book, since he was so tall, but she doubted the boys were going to make it that easy on him.

"Hey!" she said, hands on her hips. "What are you guys doing?"

The boys turned to look at her, amused to see the short girl in a purple sundress address them. Cedric didn't look nearly as pleased. He covered his face and sighed.

"Go away, Sofia." He told her, but she didn't move.

"Is this your girlfriend?" one of the boys asked him, the other laughed in response.

"No way, she's way too pretty to go out with a loser like him." He said.

"Give him his book back," she said, hoping she wasn't beet red in the face. She didn't like the way the boys were looking at her, at all.

The boy dropped the book, and they both turned to face her, seeming to forget about Cedric.

"You're a freshman, aren't you?" One of them asked her. She crossed her arms and didn't answer him.

"Oh, come on. Look at her, she's obviously a freshman." The other boy said.

"She's pretty cute, for a freshman." One said, taking a step towards her.

Cedric stood up, "That's enough, don't bother her." He told them. They ignored him.

"I like the way you look in that dress, Sofia." One of the boys said, causing her to take a step back. They were being annoying.

"I bet she looks pretty good out of it, as well." The other boy said. Sofia gasped, shocked at the boy for saying something so crass. She opened her mouth to tell him off, but was cut off when Cedric punched the boy in the face. He fell over, and Sofia jumped back with a squeak.

"Look out," she managed to say. The other guy went to punch him, but Cedric moved out of the way just in time.

"Stop that right now!" A voice echoed through the courtyard, stopping everyone in their tracks. Cedric's shoulders fell, and he scooped up his things. The two boys were glaring at Cedric. A woman marched through the courtyard. It was Mrs. Flora, the art teacher. She must have seen the start of the fight.

"You four, follow me to the principal's office, now! Come on! Move it." She waved them on, they groaned, but obeyed her.

#

Once at the principal's office, Cedric wouldn't look at her. That didn't stop the other boys from glaring at her, but she ignored them. They were called in one at a time, but after Cedric went in they dismissed Sofia. He had told them that she hadn't had anything to do with the fight, and had only been a bystander.

She wanted to stay, but was shooed away. Her stomach growled from missing lunch, so she stopped at a vending machine to buy some pretzels. As she ate them and walked back to class she thought about Cedric, she couldn't believe he had actually punched that boy. Even more surprising was the way it made her feel. It had just been… so cool. She couldn't think of another way to explain it.

As soon as school was over she rushed to the math classroom, hoping to catch him before he started tutoring. But, when she got there, there was a notice on the door. There wouldn't be any tutoring for the rest of that week. Defeated, she went on to catch up with Amber and James.

"What happened at lunch today?" Amber asked, when she saw her sister. "I heard a rumor that three boys were fighting over you." Amber's eyes were wide while she looked at Sofia.

"What?" Sofia laughed. "No, these two guys were messing with Cedric, I told them to stop, but they started…" she trailed off, she didn't want to repeat what they had said. "Saying gross things to me, so Cedric punched one of them."

"Cedric? Your math tutor?" Amber asked, she had never met Cedric, but she knew about him.

"Well, good thing I wasn't there." James said.

"Yeah, I was really surprised." She admitted, "I hope he didn't get in trouble." She frowned, but her sister perked up.

"Maybe he has a crush on you," Amber said lightly.

"I doubt that," Sofia said, bushing. No way was that true, not with the way he normally avoided her.

"Hm, if you say so." Amber said, but Sofia could tell by the way she said it that Amber had come to her own conclusions. She knew her sister well enough by now not to press the matter.

#

The next day she heard that the three boys had been suspended for three days, which made Sofia feel incredibly guilty. A lot of people were whispering when they saw her, since everyone seemed to think that the boys, juniors, had been fighting over her, a little freshman. When she was asked about it she cleared up the rumors as best as she could, but they still seemed to circulate. She really hoped they died down by the time Cedric got back.

The week passed by slowly, and the weekend ever slower. She focused on her homework, and studies. Amber began pestering her about the winter dance, which Sofia had been excited about. But, not nearly as excited as Amber.

When Monday came she made it a point to track down Cedric, but wasn't able to find him until lunch. He wasn't at his usual spot, and instead was outside at the back of the school. It had taken forever, but she had finally found him.

"What do you want?" he asked, putting his book down.

"You got suspended," she said lamely. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say, though. She just wanted to see him, and figure out if he was still mad, or not mad, or whatever.

"I did. Thanks to you," he added. He picked at the grass, and didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry about that, but why did you punch that guy?" she asked. It wasn't her fault that he had done that.

"Jason? Because he's a creep." He sighed and looked at her finally, "Why did you even get involved. They would have gotten bored eventually." He sniffed.

"It wasn't right, and I still," she swallowed, her throat suddenly felt dry. "Think of you as my friend."

Cedric laughed at her coldly, "Of course you do."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

He stood up, grabbing what was left of his lunch and his books, and said "I don't want to be friends with you, Sofia. Leave me alone." He stormed past her and back into the building. When he was gone she kicked a rock, sending it flying into some nearby trees.

"Jerk," she said.

#

She didn't bother trying to talk to him after that.

**Don't worry, that's not how it ends! (that would be lame of me, probably...) **


	4. Chapter 4

3.

**~~Two Years Later~~**

Avoiding Cedric for the next two years before he graduated was surprisingly easy. On the few occasions she saw him in the hall, they would both look away. The rumors died quickly after that, and moved on to other things.

Sofia did well in all of her classes, though some required more work on her part than she liked. Suddenly she was Junior and facing college decisions, career paths, and her first Prom. Sofia was looking forward to it, and she was currently dress shopping with Amber, who was beaming.

"I'm thinking something bright and cheery, like yellow." Amber said, and Sofia wasn't surprised. Amber loved the way she looked in yellow. "I imagine you'll go with purple," she accused, knowing Sofia's favorite color.

"I dunno, I could pick something else." Sofia bit her lip as they walked into her sister's favorite dress shop. It was one that guaranteed that if you bought a dress, they wouldn't sell that style and color to another girl at your school. It was a huge shop, so there were plenty of options.

"Blue, it'll bring out your eyes," Amber said matter-of-factly.

"Look Amber," Sofia pointed out a lovely yellow gown.

"Oooh, yes." She draped it carefully over her arm. "I'm definitely trying that one on."

Sofia walked down an aisle to check what they had there. She touched a pretty blue one, the fabric felt like satin. She overheard some voices in the aisle next to her.

"When are you going to tell her? She _still_ thinks she's going to the dance with you." A girl said.

"Tonight, for sure." A boy said. The blood drained from Sofia's face. She knew that voice. She dropped the dress and looked for Amber, who was still where she had left her.

"Amber," she said, blinking away a few tears. "I want to leave. Now."

Amber's eyebrows shot up, but she put the dress back and walked out with her sister. Once they were out of the store she asked Sofia what was wrong.

"I was looking at a dress and I overheard Hugo."

"He was there?" Amber asked.

"He isn't planning to take me to the dance." Sofia said, lip quivering. The two sisters ducked into a bookshop, and sat on a bench in a quieter part. She wasn't sure why she was so upset, it's not like was her boyfriend.

"Did he say that to you?" Amber asked, placing her hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"No, but he was with a girl. She asked him when he was planning on telling me that we weren't going together." Sofia said weakly. She sniffled, and then took a deep breath. He wasn't worth the tears, and it wasn't that big of a deal anyway, she told herself.

"Oh that," Amber growled a bit instead of cursing. She didn't like to swear. "Creep," she said finally. "I bet it was that girl who moved here a year ago."

"I didn't see them, and I didn't recognize her voice."

"Oh, Sofia. Forget about him, he wasn't good enough for you anyway."

"I suppose." Sofia kicked her legs in the air. "Guess I won't be going to Prom this year."

"Don't say that," Amber said slowly. "There is still time, Prom is two weeks away. We can find you someone else to go with."

"Maybe, can we look for a dress later?" she asked.

"Of course! We'll come back tomorrow, but you wait here. I'm going to go have a word with Hugo." She stood up, and marched out of the bookstore before Sofia could stop her.

She sighed and looked at her hands, she should chase after her and stop her, but she also didn't want to. Sofia finally got up to leave, she didn't want to face Hugo or the girl he had been talking to, but she'd have to stop Amber. Who knew what her sister would do, especially in defense of Sofia. As she walked out of the store she didn't notice that someone had just worked up the nerve to approach her. The words died on his lips as she left, before he could.

#

Despite Amber's efforts, Sofia still had no date one week later. It was Monday, and the Prom was Saturday night. She told her sister it was alright, she could just go alone, or maybe with her friend Lucinda. She didn't go to the school, but Sofia had met her at a movie theater a few years ago.

After another long school day Sofia was happy to hear the final bell. She walked out into the hallway, crowded by everyone, and realized she had forgotten her bag back at the classroom. She went back for it, grateful that it was still where she left it. When she went back into the hallways, it was considerably less busy. There were a few students left, walking to extracurricular activities. Sofia began digging through her bag, trying to make sure she had all the things she would need for her homework tonight, when she ran into something hard and fell.

The contents of her bag spilled out, and she looked up to see what she had hit. She was so shocked to see him standing there, that she forgot to be angry.

"Are you ok?" Cedric asked. He leaned down to pick up the spilled contents of her bag.

"Why are you here?" she asked, he had graduated last year.

He winced, "Uh, I still tutor sometimes." He offered her a hand to help her up. She took it, feeling a bit more nervous when they touched. She had thought he was cute before, and he still looked cute now. Even if he was a jerk, she reminded herself.

"Right," she said. She started to walk past him.

"Oh, uh, wait." He said, making her stop in her tracks. He never wanted to talk to her before.

"Yeah?" she said. There were butterflies in her stomach, she ignored them. She reminded herself that this was the same guy who told her off and then avoided her for two years. She looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to speak.

"Never mind," his voice cracked and he walked away. Sofia watched him for a moment, before leaving.

#

She didn't think she'd see him again, but the next day as she was walked outside to go home he was sitting on a car in the parking lot. Another book in his hand. She was going to keep walking, but she paused. He had wanted to say something to her the other day, and it had really started to bug her.

"Cedric," she said walking up to him. He startled, dropped the book and slid off the car.

"Sofia," he said in response. He stood up, and straightened his shirt, leaving his book on the ground.

"Are you here to tutor, again?" she asked stiffly.

"Yeah," he seemed to remember his book, and scooped it up.

"Did you have something you wanted to tell me?" She asked, holding her chin up. "You started to say something yesterday, and here you are again." She was really starting to wonder if he was actually here to tutor after all. The thought gave her a small thrill, which she told herself to ignore. He was a jerk, she reminded herself, again.

"Oh, no. I mean, well…" he shrugged his shoulders, "I heard you and your sister the other day. In the bookstore." He forced the words out. Sofia blushed, realizing there had been an audience that day.

"Oh," she said quietly. "So, what? You wanted to make fun of me for it?"

"No! Nothing like that." He held his hands up.

"Well then? What?" she laughed despite her irritation, "Did you want to take me to the dance instead of him?" She wasn't sure what made her say the words, she had meant it to sound absurd, but he didn't say anything.

After a few silent moments, he finally said, "Well, I could. If you want?"

"What?" she asked, it had to sink in after he said it.

"Do you want to go to Prom with me?" he was blushing, she couldn't believe it.

"But, you hate me, don't you?" She asked, confused.

"Why would you say that? I've never hated you." He said frowning.

"oh," the butterflies were back. "I just thought,"

"Do you want to go with me or not?" he asked. He crossed his arms and looked away, "I never went to either of mine."

"You didn't?" she asked, suddenly distracted.

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. So do you want me to take you?"

"Sure," she retrieved a pen from her bag, and grabbed his hand. "Here's my number, text me."

Sofia skipped away, trying to fight the giddiness that was bubbling inside of her. She wasn't excited, no, she just felt bad that he hadn't been to his own Prom.


	5. Chapter 5

4.

She didn't see him again for the rest of the week, but he did text her. He told her about his college classes, he had a scholarship to the state university. He was currently majoring in mathematics, but wanted to change to something in the science field. She told him she wanted go to college, but still didn't know what she wanted to do.

Amber sat on Sofia's bed on Saturday morning, "Did you decide how you're gonna do your hair?" she asked.

"I was just going to wear it down," Sofia looked at her hair in the mirror.

"No! You should wrap it up," Amber slid off the bed and started to style Sofia's hair in different ways. "It's so wavy, a loose updo will look great, since anything that falls out will just curl."

They spent most of the day getting ready, and finally the time came when they were both supposed to be picked up by their dates. James had already left to meet his girlfriend. Amber's date, Desmond, picked her up and they left. Sofia paced around the living room, feeling suddenly nervous. She checked her phone, but resisted texting him, just in case he was driving.

Finally she heard a car pull up into the driveway. She rushed to the mirror to check on her appearance, but everything looked how she wanted it to.

When the doorbell rang she jumped to answer it, and opened the door. Standing there was Cedric, wearing a nice black suit. He smiled at her.

"You clean up nice," she told him, gripping the edge of the door a little tighter than she meant to.

"Thanks. You look great, purple really suits you." Cedric said, holding out his hand to her. She took it and let him lead her to his car.

#

Once at the Prom Sofia and Cedric had a lot of fun. He was stiff and awkward around her friends, but he eventually loosened up a bit. They spent the night talking, until he asked her to dance. She was impressed by the way he danced, causing him to laugh and admit that he been shown how by his mother.

The night was getting late, and they were announcing the Prom queen, when they left. A lot of the students were going out to a party, but Cedric took Sofia to a 24-hour diner.

"Did you enjoy your first Prom?" she asked him, feeling bittersweet, since the night was almost over.

"Yeah, did you?" he took a sip of his coffee. She couldn't believe he drank something so bitter.

"Of course I did. I'm glad we went together." She looked down at her plate. She had gotten pancakes with whipped cream. She poked at it, happily replaying the night in her head. But then it was interrupted when she recalled that day 2 years ago when he had blown her off, and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I was thinking about that day, when I found you back behind the school."

He winced, "Oh."

"Why did you say that?" she asked, remembering his harsh words. He had told her he didn't want to be her friend.

"I was a jerk, I'm sorry about that." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, but why did you say it?" she asked, she wanted to know.

"That I didn't want to be your friend?" he asked, she nodded. "Because, I didn't want to be your friend, and I still don't." he said softly, staring into his coffee.

Sofia's mouth fell open slightly, "what?"

"It's not like that," he held a hand up. "It's just that, I like you more than a friend." He took a deep drink of his coffee then, attempting to hide his blush.

"You had a crush on me?" Sofia asked, shocked. "That was a weird way of showing it."

"Is taking you to Prom a better one?" he asked, grinning. Sofia had to cover her mouth, she didn't want him to see her smiling like a fool.

"Maybe," she said finally.

"I'm sorry, about before. I didn't think you'd ever like me like that, and it bothered me." He shifted in his seat. "And I was a twit in high school."

"It's alright. So, wanna go to the movies tomorrow night?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'd like that. But just to be sure, are we going as friends or is it a date?"

"A date, of course." She took his hand from across the table.

THE END

**Maaaaaaaan this was cheesy topped with cheese and served with a side of cheddar. Hope you don't mind. I couldn't seem to stop myself from writing it. Sorry if it was terrible! I'm all out of ideas at the moment… so I guess it's time for a temporary hiatus until I can come up with something.. decent..**

**as as for the bit from Cedric's POV I wrote it but... I don't like it so I don't think I'll be posting it. :( it just wasn't working for some reason, maybe I'll post in later if I can fix whatever's wrong with it, so I'll leave his as incomplete until then...**

**I might try to do some one shots sworn I need a break from my other stuff, maybe ask for prompts on tumblr or something... On tumblr I am: WafflesRTheBestProbably so feel free to follow me if you like, I'll probably follow you back :) **


End file.
